Ðяυиĸeя
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: One-Shot. SasuSaku. - Los borrachos no pueden mentir, siempre demuestran lo que piensan y... sienten. - Shikamaru si que sabia de lo decia. - "Esta vez, no estoy borracho".


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Historia © _DarkSky_.

Leve: OoC 'n U.A. – A.U.

Drama–Romance

.SasuSaku.

* * *

-:-

**••• ****DRUNKER •••**

-:-

* * *

.

- ¡Demonios, esos tíos están más que locos, lo juro! – Exclamaba escandalosamente al viento, su frustración y estrés, por fin, estaba desapareciendo. Suspiró en alivio, tomando un sorbo de sake. – Mierda… Con razón. Qué bien se siente. – Dijo al sentir como el líquido quemaba mientras recorría su garganta, sentía una gran satisfacción, como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran con cada sorbo. – Tú eres el culpable. – Sentenció. Parecía un loco hablando a un objeto inanimado, una botella de sake. – Todo es tu culpa endemoniada bebida alcohólica. Trastornas a quien te beba. – Hizo mofletes. Ni siquiera sabía porque bebía eso, en una tomaba todo su subconsciente se escapaba de sus manos. - ¡Culpable! – Exclamaba como loco.

- Si vas a beber para quedar así, mejor no lo hagas. – Aconsejó caminando junto al rubio que yacía sentado sobre una roca observando el paisaje, aun mareado. – Que horrible pinta que te manejas. – Le dijo de mala gana ya estando cerca del Uzumaki. Se percató que el rubio no estaba de humor. – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirando hacia el atardecer al igual que el rubio.

- Esos dos, ¡esos dos están locos! – Gruñó. Chasqueó la lengua, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Diantres, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, últimamente se sentía gruñón y quejón por todo. Frunció el seño murmurando un "se acabo", y lanzó la botella de sake con fuerza. Suspiró nuevamente. – Liberación. Mierda… Eso debería hacer ellos. – Aseguró, volviéndose a sentar sobre la roca.

Alzó una ceja, no entendía a quienes se refería, y especialmente porque le echaba la culpa al sake pero, por lo menos pudo adivinar de quienes podrían tratarse. Suspiró con pesadez, que estúpido, se dijo. Entendió. – Los dos de tu equipo, ¿no? – Aseguró sonriendo. Saco de su bolsillo derecho una caja de cigarrillos, y de su bolsillo derecho un encendedor.

El oji azul lo miro acusadoramente. – Fumar es una adicción. – Comentó sabiamente, cerrando sus ojos de manera como solo es sabia hacer.

- Pero no es peor como emborracharse, ¿eh? – Ganó, sonriendo de lado. Acertó totalmente, ya podría saber cuál era el problemita del rubio.

- No fue gracioso. Además… Si. Esos dos terminaran sacándome canas verdes. – Sonrió. Se paró de la roca. – Ven. – Lo llamó. El Nara, obedientemente, lo siguió.

- ¿A dónde? – Cuestionó. Quería antes de seguirle, sinceramente el rubio no era de total confianza pero, algo le decía que esta vez solo debería, sin chistar. De una manera u otra, el oji azul no respondió. Alzó su ceja, asombrado con cólera, una mezcla algo no común para el perezoso. – Tienes que estar bromeando. – Le dijo al observar dudoso el puesto al cual habían llegado.

- Si quieres que te cuente, entraras, comerás, y pagaras. – Sentenció sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bien, ya estaba ahí. No podía echarse para atrás. – Demonios, que problemático. – Se quejó.

.

- Eso es realmente estúpido y sin sentido. – Declaró con desgano. – ¡He! – Rió sarcásticamente, aun sin creerse. – Dices que, se odian a muerte pero, cuando beben…

Reflexiono unos instantes, se sentía ido por unos instantes. – Efecto del alcohol. – Se recordó. – Si, cuando están borrachos muestran lo que sienten. Ambos son unos orgullosos. – Dijo, asintiendo con pena y cólera. – Escucha. – Alertó, poniendo una temerosa cara de desconfianza. – La última vez que bebieron _algo_ sucedió.

- Que sucedió. – Trataba de indagar, no pudiendo con la curiosidad por la culpa del rubio, quien lo hacía más interesante y misterioso.

La mirada se le dilato al escuchar lo que confesó el rubio. – ¡Esta vez el alcohol se te subió a la cabeza! – Exclamó con seguridad. – ¡Si cada vez que tomas, hablas estupideces, simplemente no lo hagas! – Reprendía al rubio sin razón alguna. Es por el simple hecho que era una _tontería_, no podía ser cierto.

- No miento, Shikamaru. – Su mirada se volvió triste y seria a la vez. Rodó la mirada de la tierra hasta el cielo. – Y hay otra cosa. – Soltó, tenía que contárselo a alguien pero no podía decírselo a su _hermano_, no podía, lo juro a la oji jade. – Ella… Ella…

Lo supuso, no tendría que ser lo suficiente inteligente –aunque lo era– para averiguarlo. – No lo digas. Entiendo. – Lanzó con leve fuerza el pucho de su cigarro, frunció el seño. – ¿Tanta desconfianza para que ella no le quiera decir la verdad? – Indagaba, descifrando a la vez, el rubio asintió. Había escuchado que los compañeros del rubio del Equipo 7 se llevaban peor que perro y gato, o que perro y mono, que no se podían mezclar tanto como el agua y el aceite que, eran tan distintos como el día y la noche, que coordinaban solo como antónimos. No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué carajo entonces estaban revueltos en un mismo equipo? – Si quieres una solución. – El rubio presto total atención. – Que le diga la verdad. – Fue un verdadero consejo.

Toda la ilusión se derrumbó. Posó su mirada hacia el horizonte con desgano. – No querrá, no lo hará. El la odia, ella lo odia. Odio mutuo.

- Mentira. – Alegó sin dudas. – Es solo pura caretas, sobreprotegiéndose. – En el cual mediante solo dicen la verdad mediante su borrachera. Acaso, ¿nunca has escuchado que un borracho _no_ puede mentir?

El rubio negó. – Tenía entendido algo así pero, no de esa magnitud. Como para no mentir. – Aceptó.

- Exacto, todo el teatro del odio-mutuo tiene que terminar hoy. – Sentenció el Nara. – Ahora, o le dices tú o, le digo yo. – Dijo el de coleta con un gesto divertido.

- ¿Decir que a quien? – Preguntó aun sin comprender.

- Sobre Sakura a Sasuke. – Atinó a decir con sorna.

El rubio hizo un grito desesperado ante lo que se le había ocurrido al _fumador_. – Mierda, Sakura_-chan_ me matara. – Masculló.

.

[•••]

.

- Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto. – Lo insultaba llorando, mirando maravillada la luna en todo su esplendor, alumbrando vagamente la habitación, logrando un tono azulado. – Pero, yo soy más tonta. ¿Cómo me pude dejar llevar? – Se cuestionaba confusa, llorando. Se sentó en el borde de su cama. Tenía la cara roja, se notaba a distancia que había llorado por varias horas, sus verdes orbes aun seguían vidriosos; deseosos de seguir llorando, sin nadie que pueda consolarla o motivarla. Estaba insegura de todo, sentía que era una pesadilla y en el cual, en algún momento despertaría. – Solo estoy segura de algo. – Sonrió con firmeza, se hecho sobre su acolchonada cama. – No me arrepiento de ti. – Dijo orgullosa, sintiéndose el vientre, sonrió risueñamente.

- Un hijo, o una hija. – Las lágrimas de tristeza que habían resbalado por su mejilla se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad. Sonrió ampliamente aunque, sus labios temblaban levemente. Sus padres aun no lo sabían… Ni el padre tampoco.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, mordió con levedad su labio. – Tu padre; Uchiha Sasuke. – Murmuró, informando para su pequeño. Se paró, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. – Sasuke. – Lo llamó mentalmente, se llamo estúpida a sí misma, el nunca la escucharía. Ni siquiera vendría por dos importantes razones: Los dos se _odian_, y la ultima – posiblemente la más importante– el no sabe que ella está embarazada de él. – Ni tampoco lo sabrá. – Sentenció adormilada, antes de meterse en la cama con la imagen en su mente de un bebe en sus brazos.

.

[•••]

.

- ¡¿Que ella qué?! – Exclamó furioso que, inclusive los vecinos salieron corriendo horrorizados por el escandaloso y ronco grito de Uchiha Sasuke. El azabache mando una mirada despectiva de desprecio a todos los curiosos que salieron a ver por sus puertas y ventanas, en un instante, desaparecieron con desconcierto en sus rostros, puesto a que Sasuke era conocido –más que todo y aparte de ser apuesto– por ser callado y reservado.

- Cálmate. – Aconsejó el Nara, tratando de apaciguar al Uchiha que lucía indignado y molesto a la vez. – Pésima combinación, que problemático. – Pensó como siempre.

- ¡No pidas que me calme! – Siguió exclamando, aun indignado, aun furioso. – ¡Y tu, Naruto! – Le gritó, señalándolo.

El rubio que estaba fuera de todo, sin comentar nada, raramente silencioso, alejado del oji negro que echaba chispas y totalmente dispuesto a pelearle por no haberle contarle el pequeño secreto de la peli rosa. – ¿Q-Que pa-pasa, _te-teeme_? – Titubeó. Pudo apostar que el azabache olía su temor. – Puedo explicarlo. – Trato de defenderse; para nada.

- ¡No hay nada que puedas explicar! – Explotó.

Si, el cuerdo-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha podía enfadarse e inclusive gritar de _esa_ manera –lo cual era extraño–, ¿Por qué no bajarle la cólera?, sonrió sarcásticamente, tal vez esto no sería tan problemático. – De que tanto te molestas, Sasuke. ¿No que odias a Sakura?, bueno, supongo que un hijo no haría la diferencia. – Se sentía triunfante sobre el azabache. Lo que decía era verdad, si Uchiha Sasuke de verdad odiase a Haruno Sakura como lo profesaba entonces, ¿para qué demonios se acostaron?, ¿Qué de diferencia hacia un hijo?, bueno tal vez si pero, supuestamente ese odio era mortal. Sonrió nuevamente, ¿tan difícil era demostrar lo que sentían? Dios… Pero que problemáticos.

El rubio no emitió sonido alguno, solo miraba fijamente el suelo. Diantres, ¿en que se había metido? – Sakura_-chan_ me matara. – Pensó, en cierta manera, divertido. Tenía que tomarlo por el lado bueno, si no lo hacía, simplemente no sería el alegre Uzumaki. Sonrió. Aunque todo el ánimo se le fue al ver como el azabache no decía nada y a la vez, abandonaba el lugar.

.

- ¿A dónde irá? – Se preguntaba el rubio, quien fue escuchado por el Nara.

- A donde más. – Respondió irónico. – A ver a la futura madre… del futuro Uchiha. – Sentenció satisfechamente.

- Hehehe. Ahora sí, ¡Sakura me matara _'ttebayo_! – Rió rascándose la nuca, mirando por donde el Uchiha había tomado camino.

- He, si se hacen todo un mundo. – Sonrió. – Ustedes sí que son problemáticos.

.

Se talló los ojos con pereza, abriéndolos lentamente. Giro su rostro por todos lados. – Juraría que tocaron la puerta. – Susurró mas para sí y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

- Había tocado la ventana, no la puerta.

Las palabras y la voz la hicieron despertar rápidamente, por inercia se había sobresaltado. Una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar desde su frente. Temió, había reconocido la voz, ¿Cómo no reconocerla? pero, ¿a que había venido?, ¿acaso lo sabe?, ¿Naruto se lo había dicho?, no, era imposible. – ¿Que quieres Uchiha? – Preguntó en tono frio, tratando de ocultar su temor, y su verdad.

No respondió. La inspeccionaba. Ella estaba temblando, se pudo percatar de ello, eso le hizo enfurecer. Sin descaro se puso a observar el vientre de la peli rosa. ¿De verdad estaba embarazada?, más valía que no sea una broma pero, era imposible. El Nara no se involucraría en esa clase de bromitas pesadas. Se encamino hacia ella, solo un par de pasos. No quitó la mirada ni un segundo en todo el recorrido, estaba completamente seguro que la peli rosa pudo darse cuenta. No le importó.

- Lo sabe. – Se dijo interiormente. Retrocedió a la vez que el azabache se le acercaba, ¿y si quería hacerle daño al bebe porque él la odia?, no, ella no lo permitiría. – Aléjate. ¡Aléjate Uchiha! – Demandó, no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara dudosa, mientras sus labios temblaban. Rodo la mirada, quería mirar otra cosa, no quería encarar la mirada del oji negro que se acercaba.

- No me lo dijiste. – Susurro neutralmente, ya estando frente a ella, la miraba a sus verdes orbes sin pestañear.

Su respiración se tensó. – No, no se dé que me estás hablando. – Prefirió hacerse la desentendida. Sonaba realmente estúpido pero, en esos momentos temía lo peor, temía que el azabache podría hacerle a su pequeño bebe, naciente en su vientre. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. – Alegó, acercando su rostro a la curvatura del cuello de la peli rosa. Respirando pausadamente, embriagándose –esta vez– con el aroma de la Haruno. Podía sentirla temblar por el acercamiento. Sonrió arrogante, lo sabía.

- Ah… – Suspiró suavemente, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. – ¿Sasuke_-kun_? – Le llamó cuando sintió que besaba su cuello lentamente. Preguntas hicieron acto de presencia en la mente, ¿Por qué hacia eso?, ¿no que la odia…? ¿Que se odian?, ¿porq–. Ahora había entendido, las lágrimas caían sin parar.

- ¿Sakura? – Su voz sonó preocupadamente.

- ¡Idiota! – Lo insultó, mirándole con cólera. – ¡Estas borracho! – Aseguró. Solo cuando el Uchiha estaba borracho llegaba _y lo hacían_. Ella no se quejaba; no pudo, no podía, ella lo amaba, y lo ama, aunque demostraba lo contrario, porque el Uchiha también hacia como si la odiase. Pero, siempre había un límite, y su límite ya había llegado hasta aquí. – Ya me canse. – Sentenció con amarga impotencia. Posando las manos sobre sus ojos, cubriendo las lágrimas que no paraban. – Solo, solo, siempre cuando estas borracho. Ya no, no sabes cuánto, cuanto duele…

Frunció el entre cejo, chasqueó la lengua, odiaba hacer esas clases de cosas pero, ya era el momento. Maldijo las cursilerías.

Sintió como era alzada, posada sobre la cama con delicadeza. Sus ojos vidriosos lo encararon, mala idea. Dios, no entendía porque lo amaba tanto, no quería, y a la vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior impotentemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorpresivamente. El la estaba besando, ella correspondió, aunque le pedía que se detuviera que, ella no quería. El no se detuvo.

_Y aquí iban de nuevo_.

.

No podía negarse a él. – ¡Ah! – Suspiró. Su rostro sonrojado, su mirada nublada, su labio temblando, respiración agitada, desnuda –como el–, dispuesta para él. – Sasuke_-kun_, no. – Pidió en voz baja antes que la penetrara, titubeando, no estaba en condiciones para hablar claramente. Ya no, ya no quería estar con el bajo esas _condiciones_.

Su profunda mirada se poso sobre los ojos jades, ella se sonrojo. Sonrió arrogantemente de lado. Se acerco al oído de la peli rosa, lentamente, su mano derecha viajo hasta el vientre de la oji jade y la acarició. Se sonrojo, parecía imposible que el estuviese haciendo eso. Mencionó unas palabras, suficientes como para que comprendiera.

Su labio se entre abrió, se sonrojo con violencia, y la última lagrima de tristeza por parte de la peli rosa… por fin cayó.

"_Esta vez, no estoy borracho."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Bien, si no la pararon, son libres de preguntar, por que en cierta manera salio algo distorcionado pero, quedo claro que es un SasuSaku, no!? x3  
Ye, Shikamaru hizo acto de presencia xD. Naruto, bue, el siempre hace acto de presencia._

_En fin, porque de borrachos?, pues es lo que me estaban enseniando en mi clase de "Health" - Salud. Y es sobre borrachera, borrachos, etc. Y se me ocurrio xD.  
Espero que les aya gustado! :D_

.

~ Reviews? / Tomates / _Dudas_ / Quejas! / Criticas -constructivas xD- / etc


End file.
